Seven Deadly Sins
by jinx2094
Summary: 7 lemony oneshots. Each based on one of the 7 Deadly Sins. Em/B. If you can't buy porn, you shouldn't be reading this.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns all...I'm just playing with it.  
>AN: This is my first, I hope you enjoy it. :D Thanks to my lovely beta PerAmore91 for dealing with my incessant questions and editing my fic :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

"_A proud man is always looking down on things and people: And, of course, as long as you're looking down, you can't see something that's above you." -C.S. Lewis_

"Will you just admit you're wrong?" I asked, glaring at the bartender who had been my best friend for the better part of my adult life

Emmett McCarty is your typical, modern day Prince Charming. He's sweet, kind, cares about what you have to say, and makes a mean dirty martini. Oh, and of course he's gorgeous. He's all pale skin and hard lines. With short, black curly hair, green eyes, and God-given dimples.

"No, Bella! I'm always right." He smirked. "Always."

_Did I mention he's proud as well?_

"Do you just tell yourself that so you can sleep at night?" I asked, returning his smirk. "I can't even believe you're fighting about it with me. Me! Of all people, I think I would know. You just need to face the facts. I'm right; you're wrong." I paused for a moment. "Can I get another martini?"

"I'll prove it to you," he replied with a wink, turning to make my martini as the DJ announced last call.

I was shocked. Emmett was many things, but that blunt he was not.

Slowly, the patrons dispersed out as I finished my drink waiting for Emmett. Secretly, I was hoping he would keep the promise he made me. As much as I still thought he was wrong, it couldn't hurt to be able to say "I told you so."

Finally, at half-past-two in the morning, we left. "You're drunk, I'll drive," Emmett said. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye trying to hide his grin.

"Drunk my ass! I've had two drinks. Plus, you wouldn't offer up scientific research if I was drunk. You're too much of a gentleman," I said.

We got to his car, and before I could make it to the passenger side, I was pushed against the trunk. "Now, Miss Swan, would a gentleman do this?" Before I could blink, his lips were on mine.

I was too shocked to respond for a full five seconds. Then, I couldn't stop touching him. My hands were all over his torso. I couldn't keep my hands in one spot. My lips were molded to his as his hands traced flaming patterns on the skin under my top. At last, breathing became a necessity and we pulled apart, drawing in as much needed oxygen as possible.

Emmett smiled his dimpled grin and dragged me to the passenger door. As he unlocked the door, he turned and placed a chaste kiss on my swollen lips. "My place is closer."

Being in a car with Emmett after he kissed me into oblivion is, for lack of a better word, tense. The sexual tension in the small enclosed space was thick enough to cut with a knife. I kept continuously peeking looks at the prominent bulge in his jeans. Of course, by prominent bulge, I clearly meant mountain. And by mountain, I clearly meant raging hard on. Subtle, I know.

He pulled his car into a parking spot minutes after leaving the bar. I had already removed my jacket and earrings. Anxious? Me? Never.  
>Somehow, I made it out of the car and upstairs to the landing without falling. However, the luck that I had disappeared as I tried to follow him through his front door. I tripped over air, as usual, and closed my eyes. Big mistake.<p>

From how it felt on my face, I could have face-planted the floor. On the other hand, floors didn't shake and rumble with concealed laughter. I pushed myself off of Emmett's back and blushed—a lot. I was staring at his doubled over form. He would calm down a bit, look up at me, and go right back to laughing at my expense.

Deciding I was done getting laughed at, I planned my next actions. "So, are you just going to laugh at me, or do we have some research to do?" I removed my shirt and dropped it to the floor. This time when he looked at me with his fading chuckles, he didn't laugh again. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. An instant later, he turned animalistic. Lust clouded over his eyes and a low, grumbling growl erupted from his lips.

He moved towards me and dropped his keys on his hall table. I had made the first move, but now I didn't feel as if I could take another step. I didn't do this. I didn't sleep around, and I definitely didn't sleep with my bartender. Scientific research be damned.

"Bella, do you know how beautiful you are?" Emmett asked, lifting his hands to trace down my body starting at my neck and ending at my hip, all without touching me. I could feel the heat from his hands on my body. I decided at that point that it was time to grow up and go after what I wanted. So, needless to say, I kissed him.

This kiss was nothing like our first. It was soft and sweet with the underlining of passion and fire. It was as if Emmett had read my mind. As if, somehow, he knew I had a moment of uncertainty. Did it make me a fool to hope that maybe, just maybe, he had one as well?

I broke the kiss and looked up at him. My eyes met his and I saw the question staring at me. Then it hit me that I was calling the shots. We could go into the living room and watch a movie just as much as we could give into our carnal desires. We could make this a onetime fling or we could date. The figurative ball was in my court.

I put my hands on his shoulders and let them trail down his body to the bottom of his t-shirt. My fingers softly played with his hidden skin as they chased his shirt up and off of his body. Our eyes never drifted apart as I dropped the garment on the floor with mine at our feet. I traced every toned line on his chest and abdomen.

I was severely tempted to call him beautiful, but I was almost certain his pride wouldn't be able to handle that very well. "You're kind of gorgeous," I said pressing my lips right over his heart. I moved my lips to his nipple and showered it with attention. As I grazed my teeth over his skin, he forced my head from his chest by my hair.

He brought my lips to his and it was clear that the time for tender, feather light touches was over. He bit my bottom lip with enough force to rip a gasp from me, and promised silently with his lips and tongue that this would be a night to be remembered.

He put his hands on my outer thighs and lifted me into his arms, forcing my legs around his waist. I was pushed against the wall roughly as I felt him push his length against me allowing me to feel exactly how happy he was to have me here.

I pulled my head back to moan, feeling my arousal soaking through my panties. "Emmett, bedroom now. Please," I panted.

He growled low in his throat and started walking with me attached. As he made his way through his dark apartment, I went to work on his neck. I left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses going from where his neck and shoulder met to his pulse point.

When I bit down lightly, he turned so I was pushed into what felt like a door. "Bella, God won't be able to save you if you leave a mark on my neck." He kissed me hard enough for my head to hit the surface behind us. His hand moved from my thigh for a second and the door opened.

He walked across the room to his bed and turned so that I would be straddling his lap. He decided at that point apparently that it was my turn to be tortured. He tugged my head back so my neck was exposed to his wandering mouth. His talented hands were moving up and down my back while his mouth devoured my neck. I was so overwhelmed with sensations that I didn't notice my bra come off or hear it hit the hardwood floor. I did, however, feel his calloused finger trace and tweak my taut nipples and his mouth move from my neck to my chest.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett…" I moaned as his lips wrapped around my nipple.

At the sound of his name falling from my lips he became frenzied. His hands gripped my hips and as he pulled me down hard on top of him, he thrust up to meet my hips. While he moved his lips up and down my neck, his deft hands unbuttoned my jeans. _It's about time,_ I thought as my pants were ripped from my legs taking my flats with them.

He flipped me onto my back and began moving his frantic kisses from my throat to my panty line. His tongue dipped beneath the elastic. "Bella, do you like these?" He asked his voice rough and gravely and his eyes hooded.

"I'd like them better if they were off."

He chuckled and dragged his hand up my leg, bringing his hand closer to where I wanted him the most. His slow torturous movements caused my breath to speed up. Finally, I felt his hands at the crotch of my underwear, where he snuck his hands in so that his knuckles brushed against my slick skin.

I cried out and threw my head into the mattress giving his lips room to tease my neck and breasts with his lips. As his lips moved down my skin his fingers continued tantalizing my heated flesh, repeatedly brushing across my clit, but never giving my body what it wanted. I could feel his moving inside of my underwear and his mouth leaving a wet trail along my body, and then I heard the sound of ripping fabric echoing throughout the bedroom.

Two things happened as I tried to protest my clothing getting destroyed that simultaneously forced me to lose my train of thought. He thrust two fingers deep inside of my sex as he flattened his tongue against my clit. Anything I was going to say disappeared as my breath hissed out. I couldn't stop my hips from grinding against his face any more than I could stop the incessant sounds coming from my lips.

He curled his fingers in my sex finding the rough patch of skin and pressed there, rubbing slow, torturous circles over it. He brought me to the metaphorical edge repeatedly but he wouldn't push me off.

"Please, Emmett. I need more, _please_," I begged. I hoped he knew exactly what it was I needed because try as I might, I had no idea what it was.

Obviously, he knew what I needed thankfully. He wrapped his lips around my sensitive clit and sucked hard. My hands and hips worked together to keep his lips firmly planted on my skin. I felt his teeth graze over me and I exploded on his hands and into his mouth.

Emmett moaned as if he was a starving man eating for the first time in weeks. "You taste so good," he said as I came down from my high.

I heard his jeans hit the floor and the ripping of foil and I knew what was coming. I couldn't wait for him to fill me. Emmett moved on top of me, holding his weight on his forearms.

He looked down at me and I saw the same question in his eyes as earlier. _Hey, thanks for the orgasm. Now I'm going to leave you here with a raging hard on. I think not._ I thought as I rolled us over. I moved my hand to his length and lined us up. I sunk down on him and we both let out moans as I was filled to the hilt.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so…fuck." He moved his hands to my hips and together we began moving.

We moved in tandem trying to find the release we both craved so much. He took my hand from where it had moved to his shoulder and brought it in between us. He pushed our fingers to my clit and brought me closer to where I wanted to be. Feeling him push in and out of me and the pressure on my clit, I was thrown into bliss as I came for the second time.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of our love making; his groans and my high pitched sighs, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Emmett flipped us so that I was on my back, my thighs around his waist as he worked harder and faster inside of my body. "Bella I can't…fuck…I'm so close." His thrusts started losing the rhythm we had both created.

I rocked my hips harder and moved my hand furiously against my aching skin. When I felt my impending orgasm move through my body, I reached my hand to his testicles and played with them in my hand. I came as his hips pushed hard into mine and he throbbed inside of me.

We laid in silence as we caught our breath. Well, silence until Emmett started laughing breathlessly.

"What?" I asked, turning on my side to look at him.

"I told you so," he grinned. I looked at him, visibly confused. He continued laughing, and pulled me into him for a quick, chaste kiss. "The reason we're here?" Realization hit me as I closed my eyes and a slow smile spread on my lips. "You said that it was impossible for a woman to get off more than once a night. That it took you guys time to work yourselves back up." He winked and then continued. "What was that, three times? You've just never been with the right guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Careful, Emmett, your head might float away from you if you don't deflate it."

He pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head, chuckling into my hair. "Don't be upset. This just means you're stuck with me," he said through a yawn. "Let's sleep now. We can fight in the morning."

Stuck with him? Yeah, I like the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Let me know :D<br>Loves, Jinxy- **


End file.
